Head Game
by ThisIsHeavy
Summary: A pushes Emily into an impossible situation with a friend's mom, but the real surprise is how others respond to it.
1. Lula

It all started at dinner on Thursday night. It had been a week full of pasta for dinner; despite Ms. Marin's cooking skills I just couldn't take another bite. Spaghetti on Sunday, shrimp scampi on Monday, mac'n cheese on Tuesday and lasagna on Wednesday. When I saw Ms. Marin pull out another pasta box and start rambling on about baked ziti; my stomach started doing the backstroke. It felt like I was developing another ulcer. Hanna was having fun testing how long I'd be willing to bite my tongue all in the name of being a good house guest.

"Oh mom, Em loves baked ziti!"

"Really?" Ms. Marin questioned while flipping her hair behind her shoulder and away from her face.

"yeah, it's her absolute fave. She has it for lunch at school all the time." Hanna continued with mock seriousness.

"You know Emily, it might be good to get some variety in your diet. I know you athletes love to carb load, but I think I'm going to steam some broccoli for your side dish."

Hanna tried half heartedly to hold in her laughter before cracking up hysterically.

"Um, Ms. Marin" I finally cracked "You've been so great, really. But, Hanna tells me you usually just order in. Is it cool if we just get a pizza?"

I could have been mistaken, but there seemed to be a visible look of relief on her face.

"No problem, I'll just uh try and put this pasta back in the box."

I sat and watched for about five minutes as Ms. Marin silently contemplated the best method for putting uncooked pasta back in the box. She actually tried shoveling it in with a spoon. Hanna might have caught on because she grabbed my arm and dragged me away toward the stairs to her room.

"Wow, Em's putting on her big girl panties, " Hanna declared clapping sarcastically. "I thought you'd actually go a full week before cracking."

We plopped down on the bed together and joked about how long it would take before her mom ran out of pasta ideas.

"Oh, don't worry about my mom. She was all paranoid about you being used to home cooked meals. She actually hates cooking"

"Girls, pizza's here." We heard Ms. Marin call from down stairs.

In the mist of all the laughter, I guess I didn't hear my text alert because before I could stop her Hanna had grabbed my phone of the bed and was running through my text messages.

"Hey Em" Hanna read aloud, "glad you're over mamma Marin's spaghetti, time to compliment her buns or pay the price. Love me bitch, A."

There was an awkward silence before we both exhaled a mutual What the FUCK!

"What does this mean?" I ask the question before I can take it back.

"I think it means I'm going to need Pepto after tonight cause that shit isn't going down."

Surprising would aptly describe Hanna's level of excitement. By now we were standing at the top of the stairs with Hanna using a loud whisper to further communicate her level of distain and disapproval. I could tell she was getting worked up by the speed of her blinking.

"Relax, it's not like I'm actually going to do it" I assured her.

"Well then what are you going to do?" Hanna shot back. It was an excellent question, and one I thankfully did not have to answer because Ms. Marin interrupted us.

The next day at school Aria demanded a lunch time pow-wow to help her process more of her drama with Ezra. I tried to pay attention but was distracted by Spencer's latest ensemble . I couldn't make out what it was supposed to be, but it looked like what would happen if a truck full of Tilda Swinton crashed into the US women's gymnastics team circa 1996. Spencer had grown tired of watching me stare at my food too petrified to even touch it. She managed to convince me that since she was no longer A's play thing it would be cool for us to eat off the same plate.

"guys, I'm serious. I think Jackie knows about us. What am I supposed to do?" Aria whined.

Hanna was busy looking into her mirror and applying her makeup which was really a ruse to try and catch a glimpse of Jenna and make sure she wasn't sending out sonar signals and assembling her army of gremlins against us. Without even looking up or acknowledging Aria's presence she honed in.

"Have you all learned nothing from A. Just find some dirt on Jackie and use it to make sure she keeps her mouth shut. And just be happy A isn't having you hit on one of our moms."

At that, it seemed as if the entire room went silent and it was just the four of us sitting in isolation. Their eyes first searching the table, then Hanna to see if this was her half assed attempt at a joke. After realizing she was telling the truth they looked to me. Jesus I wish I had a better poker face, it sucks when everyone knows your business without you even saying anything.

Spencer was the first wise-ass to give her input.

"It's not the worst thing A's ever tried to make us do." She paused as if reminiscing over fond memories. "Besides, Hanna's mom is hot."

"I'm not doing it." I insist while letting Spencer feed me a French fry.

"Emily, dear, sweet, naïve Emily. What's the worst that could happen? You're in the driver's seat. She's an adult and will probably be too worried about embarrassing Hanna to ever take you seriously." Spencer continued.

Hanna was finally motivated to look away from her mirror "I can't believe we are talking about this as if it might happen. What's the worst A could do, tell Em's parents about Danby?"

Like some sort of omnificent troll A decided to chime in via text message to Aria's phone.

Either Emily gets at Hanna's mommy or I start talking to yours. I hear prison's a bitch; tell Fitz to get in line!

— A—

Maybe it's the fact that Aria looks like Sailor Moon about to cry when she's sad, but Hanna did seem to loosen up after that.

"It doesn't have to be anything serious, and it's not like she'll reciprocate." Hanna conceded "Just don't do it in front of me"

With Hanna's approval Spencer seemed to turn into an excited hamster spinning wheels in her head.

"We'll play it like in Dutchman. Em you'll be Lula."

She must have noticed my what the fuck expression because she tried to help me piece it together dropping her voice an octave in actual disbelief. How could I not have a clue about some ancient indie film she'd dug out from obscurity and declared a classic?

"Shirley Knight? Al Freeman Jr? Seriously?"

"Sorry Spence, movie theaters are rarely places where I go to watch movies."

"Okay, listen all you have to do is hint at things without actually saying anything. She'll spend the whole time freaking out wondering what you meant but to afraid to admit she's not sure. Then if she tries to call you on it you can say it never happened, that she just assumed that it was happening."

Spencer seemed perfectly satisfied with her adapted plot, but Hanna and I were not at all cool with it.

"Spencer you're forgetting something. I actually like Ms. Marin. I mean, you know she's relatable and nice and she took me in. I'm not going to screw with her head for shits and giggles."

The lunch bell rang and we all got up to leave for class Aria still moping about like a lost puppy and Hanna looking ready to snap at the first person to eye her the wrong way.

"Fine, but only one time and afterward we never speak of this again."

That seemed to be something everyone could agree on and feel somewhat comfortable with. I was starting to get that uneasy feeling again in my stomach. I should have taken that as a sign that this was a horrible idea, but I guess I'm the queen of ignoring what's right in front of me.

By the time we got back for the day Hanna had developed a full on script of what I should say to her mother complete with the instruction to "admire her ample bosom". She was still huffing and puffing about in a paranoid frenzy. I had to give it to Hanna, the girl loves her mother and was still trying to make this work for Aria.

"Hey Em, I want you to know this is as much about you as anything else. I'd hate if my mom suddenly felt uncomfortable around you." She confessed, to my surprise.

"So, you're not going to hate me, if this all blows up in my face?"

"You mean WHEN this all blows up, and nope. This is our new normal."

Just then Ms. Marin came in carrying a stack of boxes stacked up past her head. She plopped them onto the ground and called out to us for assistance. Hanna nudged me to seize the opportunity and make a move. I'm not sure what happened next is what she had in mind though. Walking over, I strategically positioned myself between the boxes and Hanna's mom. Then I slowly bend down and pause.

"So Ashley, you wanted these in the hall closet right?" I ask before slowly leaning back upright.

I hadn't noticed she was on the phone and clearly not paying attention.

"Oh, sure that's fine." She waved us off before walking away to her bedroom.

Hanna took the opportunity to criticize my performance in only the way Hanna Marin could.

"Seriously, what the hell was that? I've seen sexier moves from my nanna."

"I bent over in front of your mom and showed her all my assets, laugh all you want but that's my go-to move." I retort. "Besides I thought you didn't want this to happen in the first place."

Hanna's face contorted as if she was having difficulty piecing together her thoughts, she put her hands up to cup her chin, then leaned back against the wall.

"Look, if it has to happen you should at least do it right that way we get A off Aria's back for a while and you don't ever have to do that constipated looking squat maneuver again."

Hanna had excused herself from dinner that night saying that she was going to meet Caleb at the café instead. The truth was that she insisted I be more aggressive, but didn't have the stomach to sit around and watch. Her mother had ordered grilled salmon from some fancy French restaurant and there was no telling where that could lead.

"So" Ms. Marin asked as we both sat at the kitchen counter "are we the only two women in Rosewood who can't find dates on a Friday night?"

She'd changed into one of her LBDs and it was fitted perfectly and highlighting all the best parts of her figure. The one thing I admired about Hanna's mom is that she had a penchant for dressing up to anything and everything.

"You could get a date, but he probably wouldn't notice your new dress or how great it looks on you." I was just testing the waters with that one. She seemed to smile at the compliment before going back to her food. I couldn't focus on eating I was too busy giving myself a mental pep talk.

"How's the fruit salad, is that okay as a side dish?" She asked genuinely concerned about my lack of interest in the food.

"Yeah, it's great. Um the melons especially are good." I made sure to make eye contact and forge some attempt at a slightly alluring voice. "They're nice and tender, juicy. Very delicious!" I was looking right at her the whole time. Then as I finished I picked a piece of melon with my fork and gently sucked on it before placing the whole thing in my mouth. I don't think she blinked once. Afterward I breathed a sigh of relief, it was over. I did it, and Hanna would have approved. Ms. Marin did seem thoroughly confused for much of the rest of dinner, but I figured it would tapper off by the morning and I could just explain it away as an overzealous love of fresh fruit if I needed to.

What I didn't count on is what I'm pretty sure happened next, I say pretty sure because I'm still trying to convince myself I imagined it. I got up to clear the table& as I looked over at her she was completely undressing me with her eyes. I have never felt so unwillingly stripped down in my life Then, in the sexiest bedroom voice I've ever heard she said.

"I was thinking tacos tomorrow. You like to eat tacos, right Emily?" Before I could say anything, she got up and went to her bedroom.

Hanna came in later that night and we stayed up to talk about how it all went. I told her how painfully uncomfortable I was and how I hoped it didn't show. Then I explained about the melon and she laughed like a hyena. But when she asked me about her mom's reaction I couldn't bring myself to go back there, all I managed to do was stare at her then shyly mutter out "Exactly how straight is your mom?"


	2. Lexie

I spent much of the weekend helping Spencer dig up dirt on her dad, going to the gym, volunteering at the YMCA and doing anything to avoid being at Hanna's alone. I couldn't even look at her mother every conversation seemed to turn into a potential mine field for sexual innuendo. Hanna tried to assure me that I was overreacting and I wanted to believe her. But, when she called me up to her room and asked me to unzip her dress I knew I couldn't deal. It didn't matter if she was actually toying with me or I was just projecting my own paranoia, Ashley Marin is a serious MILF. She swooped her hair over her shoulder exposing the nape of her neck. My efforts to get a hold of her zipper proved fruitless as my hands were far too sweaty and shaky, A fact which Ms. Marin quickly picked up on.

"That, zipper can be a little tricky." She said while reaching behind and grabbing my free hand "why don't you grab hold of my waist and see if that helps."

Really Ashley Marin? Really? In what sideways reality would my hands around her waist help with anything? She's got legs for days and curves that could kill and on top of all that she smells deliciously, none of which is helpful when you're trying to help said delicious smelling woman step out of her clothing. Naturally, I had to leave after that. Like I said, paranoid or not a girl can only take so much.

###

I decided to spend my Sunday shopping and attempting to do normal teenage things. It seemed like a nice enough day. The sun was out and birds were singing; I'd just gotten the Toyota detailed so it stood out beautifully every time I looked at it, almost as if I were being paid to drive it around. Stopped by a record store and picked up some new music then sat back in my car and tuned out for a while. I was completely zoned out watching a squirrel that was sprinting up and down the trunk of a tree in front of me. I felt bad about avoiding Hanna, but I really needed the time to relax and get my head together. After about a half hour of Florence & the Machine I decide it's time to head back. I put the key in and tried to start the car but it wouldn't go. All I got was that irritating cranking noise that sounds like someone with a bad cough. On about the third try my phone lit up with a new text message and I felt the sudden urge to ump out of my car and run as far away as possible. Pulling out my phone as I reached the mall entrance, I read the following.

Uh-oh , look who needs servicing. Bet you know who to call for a tune up –A

Seconds later, as I coward pathetically behind a bench waiting to see if my car would explode like in The Pelican Brief, someone startled me with a tap on the shoulder.

"Who are we hiding from?" Ms. Marin whispered from behind me causing me to yelp and jump a little in quiet panic. She was in what I could only assume were her work clothes; her terribly distracting inappropriately sexy work clothes. A sheer blouse clung to her torso with just enough plunge at the neck to spark curiosity and she tied it with a pair of fitted black slacks that hugged her rear just right.

"Uh um, no one, I was just being…never mind. How'd you know where I was?" I ask stand straight up in an attempt to look a little less ridiculous.

She looked at me incredulously then showed me a text message she'd received from my number.

"You texted me in the middle of a meeting saying you were having car trouble at the mall."

I clearly had done no such thing, this was another sick game A was trying to play on me. But, explaining that to her would require explaining A to her, and there simply wasn't enough time in the day for that.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to take you out of work."

Ashley motioned for us to both sit down together. She sort of slumped into the bench as she sat reposing in exhaustion . It was slightly inviting, not that I was noticing.

"Don't worry about it, it was just the weekly office meeting and everyone tries to get out of it. I'm ust happy I had a legitimate reason this time."

She told me she'd called her car service to come and pick up my car and until then we could head into the mall for lunch. I couldn't help it every time the thought of food came up I either freaked out about hormones or got scared someone would ask if I like eating tacos.

"Is it alright if we just sit out here, I think I need the fresh air."

Ms. Marin reached over and brushed a lock of hair away from my face. I must have flinched or something though because she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Hey, am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked, her voice full of seriousness.

"I guess I'm just a bit jumpy lately. You know with everything that's happened." I try to explain and she seems to understand.

"You girls have been through a lot lately; I can't say I blame you. Just know that I want you to feel comfortable, especially with your parents gone. I'm not exactly Suzy Homemaker, but my door is always open for you."

Something about the conversation felt very sincere and I had settled in my mind that Ms. Marin was earnestly trying to be helpful and that most of those encounters were just happy accidents. Some people are just naturally flirty and they don't even know they're doing it; or at least that's what Spencer tells me.

She was about to say something else when the tow truck arrived. Out stepped this amazingly attractive woman in a form fitted jumper with the name Lexie stitched into the upper right pocket. I watched as Ms. Marin walked over, or more accurately strutted over, to introduce herself. She even did that whole trick of pretending she couldn't read the name tag just so she could get a little closer. Lexie popped the hood and inspected the engine, as she did this Ms. Marin walked right up behind her pretending to want a look at the engine too. The only thing she was inspecting really, was Lexie's caboose.

Lexie shut the hood and they talked for a bit, but in hushed tones so I wasn't sure what was being said. Occasionally they would glance from the car to me both smiling as if agreeing upon some secret. Walking around the car to where I was, Lexie finally spoke.

It looks like someone tried to hotwire your car. We're going to have to tow it in and wait for the part to fix it." She explained.

"Okay, well how long does something like that take?" I ask hoping not to be without my car for too long

"We should have it in two weeks, maybe three."She answered shrugging her shoulders to indicate that she was sorry in advance.

"Well Em, in the mean time Hanna and I can take you around." Ashley offered, though it did little to assuage my frustration.

###

When we got back to the house Hanna, Spencer and Aria were sitting in the living room hovering over Spencer's computer. Without missing a beat Hanna's mom ran off to her office and made some excuse about needing to download files.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Hanna asked while dragging me over to the living room. "Or do you still think my mom is pulling a Mrs. Robinson?"

"I think your mom is the captain of the unintentional flirting team and her and Angelina Jolie just tied for best eye sex."

Hanna rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch, then they all looked up at me wide eyed as if my cat died and they were afraid to tell me.

"Guys what's going on? Is it bad?" I finally demand.

Aria scrunches her face, pauses then answers "that depends on your definition of bad."

"So it could be good?" I reason

Which earns the following reply from Aria "That depends on your definition of good."

Finally I ask what has turned out to be a very important question lately "Does it involve A?"

And without hesitation Aria perks up with "that depends on your definition of A?"

"Really Aria? Who are you freaking Bill Clinton today?" Spencer huffed.

Hanna took the opportunity to grab Spencer's computer away and turn it towards me.

"Would you two quiet down so we can show her the video already." Hanna quipped.

It started out slow and grainy and I could barely tell what was going on, but then it came into focus and I could see Spencer's dad sitting in Alison's room pacing back and forth then asking whoever was holding the camera if they heard someone outside. He walks toward the bed, but then the video cuts off and a ticker rolls across the screen with a message from A.

It's tit for twat bitches, Spencer gets the rest of the video when Emily delivers the goods.

—A—

They all looked over to me, trying to judge what my reaction was. Everything was coming at me from all different directions and I was finally coming to the realization that the ridiculousness would never end. My life had officially been usurped by a text happy nut job lacking even the smallest crumb of common decency and vain enough to bestow themselves with a moniker no longer that the first letter of the English alphabet.

"I can't I just can't right now!" I declare.

"Okay, I know it's a little awkward but you said yourself there were still too many unanswered questions." Spencer reasoned.

A little awkward would be walking in on someone on the toilet, a little awkward is getting caught eating someone else's leftovers. This was a horse of an entirely different color.

"Spencer I think you were the one telling me to let it go then, why the sudden change of heart?" I can feel the veins pulsing in my neck as I speak.

"It's my dad Em." Spencer pleaded.

Hanna rubbed my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

"I know we agreed to go all fight club and not talk about it, but come on you said yourself my mom isn't interested in you. She's as straight as they come so…"

"First of all" I announce cutting Hanna off mid thought. "I never said your mom was straight, in fact I'm pretty sure she's a switch hitter. Secondly despite appearances to the contrary, I do actually have hormones."

They all paused for a minute and thought about what I had just said. Then Aria in a fit of brilliance decided to speak her thoughts aloud.

"Wait, what are you saying?" she yelp in perpetual confusion.

"I can only pretend to flirt with someone for so long before that shit starts getting real" I confess earning an elongated "ewe" from all three of them.

With that Spencer grabbed her computer and stormed off with Aria following close behind. I can't believe it had come to this. Since when had asking me to whore myself out ever seemed like a perfectly acceptable logical thing to do?

Hanna had been eying me from the corner of the room apologetically. I knew she was embarrassed.

"Look, whatever you decide we'll figure it out. No matter what I'll back you up. And sorry for treating you like a…"

"whore house madam?" I offer.

"Yeah that." Hanna agrees.

I went to bed that night convinced that this would be the end of it, consequences be damned. I should have known how naïve it was to think that I was actually in control of anything at this point.


	3. Muffy

**AN:** Thanks for all the feedback was a bit worried people would think I was crazy.. I'll be taking a short break after this chapter. so enjoy one more before the season finale.

* * *

><p>I never thought I'd see the day when I could actually relate to Jenna what with her being all cold vindictive and robot like. But Now I can officially say I too know what it feels like to be pimp slapped by Hanna Marin. The answer to that unasked question is bad. The girl has a serious backhand that I can still feel the sting of.<p>

Perhaps I should back up a bit and explain what happened that led to me being smacked around Hustle and Flow style. After Spencer stormed off that day, everything seemed to go from bad to worse. She still wasn't talking to me or returning my phone calls. To her credit, Hanna did try to talk to Spencer on my behalf, but Spencer could hold a grudge better than anyone I knew. It didn't matter much though, there was just no way I was going to seduce Hanna's mom and I had yet to see any consequences from A so I was feeling pretty confident.

By Tuesday I was almost sure the whole thing had blown over, though Spencer was still giving me the evil eye. Aria had gone back to rambling about Ezra and Hanna had gone back to regaling us with stories of her evil stepsister Kate who we'd all taken to calling Muffy Crosswire. Today's story was of particular hilarity as it involved Hanna mailing Kate a bouquet of flowers from an F. Frensky.

"Oh Muffy just loved the flowers!" Hanna teased while showing us a Facebook post Kate had made about them. Then in the best mock posh voice she read aloud.

"Must thank F. Frensky for my beautiful flowers. So nice to appreciated even if in secret. :P"

"Did she not read as a child, she's making this way too easy." Spencer insisted, her voice dripping with dry disdain and sarcastic wit.

"Oh, Muffy finds reading to be far too strenuous on the eyes. Momma Crosswire insists on hiring professional readers to take care of that for her." Spencer continued.

Hanna paused then looked up at Spencer who was making a point not to make direct eye contact with me.

"You do realize you're being completely ridiculous right?" she finally questioned

Spencer rolled her eyes but seemed to accept Hanna's accusation as fact "It's my prerogative to do exactly that. Listen, you know me I'll get over it…eventually."

"Hopefully sometime this century." Aria chimed in. I hated to admit it, but Hanna was right Spencer was being a little excessive. I mean I do understand her wanting to know why her dad was there in Ali's room, but getting the silent treatment seemed a bit petulant. Plus with her not talking to me I was having to suffer through my calc homework alone without her genius brain to help explain things to me. Aria was wearing a graphic t-shirt with a picture of an ear of corn and the words "Mother chucker" printed across the middle. I silently contemplated the possibility that A had helped her select her wardrobe for the day.

Without my car I didn't have much choice but to go back to Hanna's after school. She invited me to her step sister's house party, but I reminded her that she'd already given Mona her plus one and besides, it was a school night.

"Oh no, not a school night. Guess you'll have to finish your assignments before the street lights come on so you can turn in early." Hanna teased.

"Whatever, tell Muffy I said hello." I called after Hanna as she walked toward the door.

""Hey" Hanna paused, her hand still on the door knob. "If you're not doing anything, keep your messenger open. I've got a little digital surprise for our friend Muffy Crosswire." She teased.

With Hanna gone and her mom still at work, I had the entire house to myself and nothing to do but think. I thought of calling Dr. Sullivan but then I remembered she was off somewhere twisting in the wind thanks to A. I just needed to find a way to slow all my thoughts down and relax for a little while. I don't know why I decided on a bath, I guess it was the relaxation technique I was most familiar with, and I finally felt safe enough to do it, even though the only tub was in Ms. Marin's bathroom.

I waited till the water was about half way up the tub and poured in some bubble bath. After testing the water for warmth I slid in and started to drift off. The bath was so soothing I felt like I could stay there for days. I barely even noticed when the lights started to flicker on and off. But then I could have sworn I saw a shadow pass by the door. I wanted to leave or hide or something but I found myself frozen in place sulking in the tub just waiting for something to happen. I heard the door creep open and I got the feeling I was being watched. Then the distinctive sound of heels hitting the marble tile. At first she just stared at me, as if there were nothing at all surprising and uncomfortable about this.

"Ms. Marin I can explain" I start to say "I um, I was feeling a little stressed out and uh well your bathroom's the only one with a tub…"

She just continued to stare at me with more intensity. If I wasn't already naked I'm pretty sure she would have stripped me of all my clothing by now.

"I can leave." I offer.

"No, don't" she insists "Stay, light some candles, turn on some music." She insists. She then bends down and dips her hand in the water and playfully flicks it toward my face. "It can't be good for you to be so tightly wound all the time."

I have no words for the amount of mind fuckery I was going through at that moment.

"Just be sure and towel off when you're done" she instructed as she walked out. "You're dripping wet & that can get a bit messy."

It is not humanly possible for her to say things like that without seeing the obvious double entendre; it simply isn't possible. I stepped out of the tub a little while later and tried to sneak off to my room without her noticing. Of course that failed and she met me at the door in nothing but her bra and panties waving a towel in my face. I'm not going to lie, I was majorly distracted. Apparently, in Ashley Marin's mind having a naked teenager in your room is no excuse not to be changing out of your work clothes.

"Emily?" she called waving the towel up and down. "take it, otherwise you'll drip all over my carpet."

"You have got to be kidding me." I accidentally muttered out.

"What?" Ashley questioned.

"Oh, um I forgot to lotion my knee" I lie before snatching the towel and running off to Hanna's room and locking the door behind me.

Later that night I logged on to see what Hanna had been talking about earlier. It turned out to be a video post of the most elaborately cruel yet brilliantly hilarious practical joke ever. Hanna had F. Frensky send over Swiss chocolates to Kate's house party. Then she managed to record all every bit of conversation where Kate mentioned F. Frensky and lip-dubbed it to clips from the cartoon Arthur. She must have had help from Caleb cause it was just too perfect.

I posted a comment letting her know she was a mad genius and then went to bed early.

At school the next day, Spencer was finally back to her usual self, much to my amazement and relief. She even offered to loan me Melissa's car since Melissa didn't seem to want to go anywhere lately.

"Spence you can't just go around _borrowing_ people's things, I thought we learned that lesson already." Aria teased, hinting at the time Spencer pawned Melissa's wedding ring.

"Well, Em I don't know what you did or how you did it, but thank you. And I'm sorry about the stupid grudge I promise .to make it up to you."

Aria looked confused per usual. She looked at Spencer then back at me, then at Spencer again. She was like a dog following an invisible ball.

"Wait, so you got the rest of the video?" she questioned Spencer nodding her confirmation.

"Wait, no! No way Em, tell me you didn't sleep with Hanna's mom."

I looked at her in complete disbelief, then it dawned on me that Spencer must have made the same assumption.

"Guys, I don't know why A sent you the rest of the video, but I didn't sleep with anyone; especially not Hanna's mom."

They of course didn't believe me and why would they, A never gives anything away for free. Never the less we were all happy to have the tension lifted from our friendship. Spencer explained that she wanted to wait until Hanna could meet up with at lunch before showing us the rest of the video. Aria took the opportunity to change the topic back to Fitz.

"So, I took Hanna's advice and guess what I found out?" she posed to no one in particular. "She paid an undergrad student to write her graduate thesis paper. I heard her blabbing about it on the phone."

Spencer made some offhand comment about how the Walton's had been doing that for years and she wasn't surprised.

"Yeah that's really not the point" Aria quipped as we approached the cafeteria. She adjusted her knitted hat, which looked slightly ridiculous to be wearing in 80 degree weather. "Point is, Jackie got scared and backed down."

Hanna was already at our table waiting for us.

"What are you all so geeked about?" Hanna implored, looking quizzically at our heightened level of bemusement.

"Aria melted the evil witch and brought back the color to Ezriaville." I explain jokingly.

Spencer takes her laptop out her bag and turns it so that we can all see.

"wait you got the rest of the video? Wait how?"

"We're not sure." I cut in before anyone can offer any alternative explanations. Spencer and Aria roll with it and go back to the video which is now playing in front of us. As before, Spencer's dad walks over to the bed then he bends down and picks up Spencer's hokey stick, turning it toward the camera person he says

"You know you really ought to get rid of this thing." Then he walked out of the room.

"So, it looks like your dad was telling the truth." Hanna offered.

"Yeah, looks that way." Hanna sighed. I could tell she was still questioning the whole thing and probably wondering who took the video in the first place.

"I think whoever took this video is Alison's real killer." Spencer reasoned.

We talked some more about the possibilities and what we should do next, but it was becoming excessively draining to constantly be talking about A and looking over our shoulders. I could see it in everyone's facial expressions. I think we were even starting not to care about who killed Alison, if not caring anymore meant being rid of A, then maybe it was worth it.

"Hey Hanna, why don't you show them your Muffy video?" I suggest attempting to lighten the mood.

"OMG, brilliant idea," Hanna agrees loading up the video "Wow, it's gone like viral or something. I've got 200,000 hits." She turned the computer around and pressed play.

What I saw after that, was absolutely the most enraging site I'd ever seen. A had taken down Hanna's Muffy video and replaced it with footage of me in her mom's bath tub. It had been edited to look like a sexual encounter. The part where Ashley flicked water in my face replayed like five times, so did me naked being handed a towel by an undressed Ashley. All to the tune of Stacey's mom.

Spencer's jaw fell to the floor and Aria just kept repeating "Oh my god turn it off."

Then Hanna turned the computer around to see what the problem was, about ten seconds in she got up and started to storm off, I tried to follow after her, but midway to the cafeteria doors she swung around and bitch slapped me something fierce.

"Stay the hell away from me you lying slut!" she screeched before stomping away without letting me explain.

As if it couldn't have gotten any worse, my phone lit up with another text message from A.

Sorry Em, you've been penalized for delay of game. Next time play by the rules or get benched permanently

—A—


	4. Mona

**AN:** This chapter is the reason for the M rating, not to explicit, but I just thought I'd throw the warning out so that no one feels duped. Thank you for reading, comments definitely are encouraged :)

* * *

><p>How many times do you have to be accused of doing something you didn't do before you start to believe you're actually guilty? Before you start wanting the crime to fit the punishment? I'd never had to ask myself that question before, but recent events had pushed me to that point. Everyone was so convinced that I'd slept with Hanna's mom &amp; was simply lying about it. I actually had to remind myself it wasn't true. The worst part was having to sleep in the same room as Hanna. She wouldn't talk to me, but I could feel her energy all around me. It was like she wanted to slice me up piece by piece with the icy daggers that used to be her eyes.<p>

All the while I insisted that sex between me and Ashley Marin never happened. Of course, they still didn't believe me; no one did. Aria would call every other day suggesting that if I just told the truth Hanna would have to get over it since she pressured me into doing it in the first place. It confounded me that with all the space in that giant bobble head of hers, Aria seemed incapable of processing the facts before her. With everything in our lives transpiring in the most absurd and ass-backwards of ways , I guess it only made sense that I would be assumed guilty until proven innocent; that didn't really make me feel any better about it though.

Even worse, I still had no car and with Hanna's new attitude there was no way we were riding anywhere together. As if that wasn't enough, She'd taken it a step further and forbade me from being alone with her mom ever again. I was actually beginning to sympathize with Muffy Crosswire. It felt like losing a little piece of sanity bit by bit every day. No matter how many times I insisted I was telling the truth all I got in return were guilt trips and accusations. Eventually I'd worn down to the point of questioning whether it was possible for us to have been together. I'd heard of cases of sex-related amnesia where people blocked out sexual encounters usually after suffering a migraine. Maybe I did sleep with Ashley Marin, but God I wish I could remember it.

Last night I went to bed panicked and just hoping to fall asleep before Hanna got in from her usual night of gallivanting around town with Mona. As I drifted into sleep, I started to fall into a flashback of that night. It started with me pouring in the bubble bath then slipping into the tub. Then Ashley walked in dipped her hand in the tub and flicked water at my face, then things got very strange. She walked off and left me in the tub just as I'd remembered. When I got out of the tub to sneak off she caught me and waved a towel in my face just as I remembered. Then, just as I thought my dreams were proving me right, everything got all bat-shit crazy.

"Take it, otherwise you'll drip all over my carpet." She insisted while waving the towel in my face. I took hold of it and tried to grab it away, but Ashley wouldn't let go of it. Wrapping her end of the towel around her arm, she used it to rope me in closer. With literally nothing but a towel between our two bare chests she leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"You don't want to get my carpet wet, do you Emily?"

I could feel my hormones surging out of control. I looked at the nonexistent space between us and realized there was no point in fighting it anymore, this was happening. She dropped the towel and pushed me up against the wall kissing me with more passion than anyone had ever kissed me before. She started to kiss a trail down my neck leading to my abdomen. I was still in a state of confusion, I didn't know how it started or what I should do, all I knew was how it felt and that I didn't exactly want it to stop.

"Ms. Marin, I think um…" I trailed off as her lips reached just under my belly button.

"Emily" She panted my name out between kisses. "you're so knotted up"

By now I was frozen to the wall and using it to keep my legs supported. She'd forced my hands in the air before dropping to her knees again.

"Stop thinking, let me take care of it."

With that, Ashley used her hands like pliers and forced my legs apart. I woke up after that sweating and freaking the hell out. I'd never had a dream as vivid as that one. I could literally feel her breath against my skin, her lips against mine; I could hear her words echoing in my ears. Looking around the room it was obvious that Hanna hadn't come in that night. Her bed was still made and her purse was still gone. At least I could be thankful that she wasn't there baring witness to my flashback about her mother. I spent the next half hour trying in vain to fall back asleep, but it was no use. After admitting defeat I decided to go down and get a drink of water. I had to put an end to this, one way or another and I wasn't going back to sleep until I figured out the right thing to do.

It was around one in the morning and a particularly pitch black night sky left little to nothing illuminated in the kitchen. I turned on the oven's overhead light for just enough to keep me from tripping over myself. Sometime between pouring myself a glass of water and sitting at the counter to drink it I came to the decision that I had to leave and not just Hanna's house. I needed to get out of Rosewood for good. I sent Spencer a text asking her to pick me up first thing in the morning; I wasn't going to spend one more night in this house.

Ten minutes later, I heard a door crack open and Ms. Marin came waltzing down the stairs wearing one of those silk night robes, the way she'd wrapped it I could tell there wasn't much underneath it.

"Emily" she announced in a sing-song tone upon seeing me sitting at the counter. "You couldn't sleep either?"

She took a seat beside me and grabbed a cookie from off a tray on the counter.

"Hanna's been spending a lot of time with Mona lately." She started. I just sat there in amazement; how could she possibly be thinking about Mona or Hanna when what happened last night…happened.

"And she seems to be avoiding me, and you too" she continued in between nibbles of her cookie. "I just thought that if she…we have rules in this house the first of which is that she doesn't spend the night with friends without my permission."

I guess she was expecting me to tell her what was going on, but hell if I knew or even understood it and I still couldn't get over the fact that she was just deliberately ignoring the giant elephant in the room.

"Ms. Marin not to be rude, but could we please talk about something else?"

She smiled and cocked her head to the side. "I think after everything that's happened you can call me Ashley Em." She smiled and rubbed my shoulder. "It's important for me to be close to Hanna's friends, especially you. You and I have a lot more in common than you think."

I'm sure she would have kept going but I had to stop her there. Since I'd already decided that this would be my last night in the Marin house, I also decided to stop holding my tongue.

"listen, I'm not sure what's going on but I can't do this anymore and you can't either."

"You're right" she conceded and for a minute I thought we were on the same page. "Hanna's a young woman now she's smart enough to make her own decisions without us staying up worried…"

She trailed off and I caught her staring at my legs which were resting sideways against the stool.

"Do you seriously think I am talking about Hanna? Really? After last night?" I couldn't help it my voice was elevated and I knew I was about to cross the line, but it didn't matter because I wasn't going to be here after tonight. She looked up at me wide eyed visibly surprised by my tone.

"Emily calm down, you're getting excited." She insisted with a sense of urgency in her tone.

"I'm not excited, not yet anyway." I answer before grabbing her face and kissing her. It took both of us a second to get over the shock of what I had done. Then she kissed me back tenderly.; it was all the confirmation I needed.

Pulling away I turned towards the stairs. I looked behind me to see that she was looking at me wantonly still a bit confused. "And yes, I love eating tacos." I say before finally going back to bed.

When Spencer showed up the next morning I had my suitcase packed and had left a note explaining everything on the refrigerator. I was half way to the door when Spencer ran out in front of it and blocked me.

"Wait Em, okay just wait."

"Spencer, the bus leaves at 7am stop delaying." But, she refused to move, she even hunkered down like a wrestler ready to grapple with me.

"You may swim around a pool all day, but I've got years of experience knocking girls to the ground with a stick." She declared. "I don't want to hurt you Emily so just do what I'm telling you and sit the hell down."

Feisty Spencer was scaring me and I dared not test her resolve. Instead I let her guide me over to the sofa.

"I believe you." She stated matter-of-factly as she eased her way onto the sofa.

"Thank you, not that it helps anything. Can we go now?" My voice was oozing with impatience.

"No Em. You're not going anywhere. Remember when I said I'd pay you back, this is it okay. I did some digging and things just weren't adding up. I can prove you didn't sleep with Ms. Marin." She seemed so sure of herself.

She explained that the first sign was the view count. If 200,000 people had watched that video why wasn't anyone at school talking about it? Why hadn't my mom called in a panic insisting I take the first flight to Dallas? She was right, except for Hanna bitch slapping me, that day at school seemed to go by like any other day. Then she pointed out that the view count being exactly 200,000 was rare.

"Perfectly even numbers like that are usually a sign of a robot." Spencer explained.

"What like Jenna-bot?" I ask sarcastically still having a hard time buying her story.

"No like a computer bot, a program hackers use to run up online voting and view counts automatically."

If only I hadn't had that flashback I would readily accept her story, but it just felt so real, there was no way it didn't happen.

"but I did it Spencer." I sigh in frustration. "I had a flashback last night and I must have blocked it out but I swear I could feel it happening. She was kissing me and then…"

Spencer jumped off the couch covering her ears in disgust. "I definitely do not want all the gory details of your most intense wet dream ever, but Em trust me, trust your friend, it did not happen."

She was being incredibly serious and so sure of herself.

"I gave my computer to Caleb, he wasn't able to track the IP because he said it was pinging or something. Then Hanna deleted the video so we couldn't find it at first…"

I felt like she was going to recount every last detail of what happened during her Scooby-Doo fest with Caleb AKA Shaggy.

"Spencer what's your point?"

"Caleb hacked into the Youtube server and found the original full length video. We watched it and you were right. Nothing happened."

There were still a million questions left and so many thoughts running through my head all at once. Why did A want me to go after Hanna's mom in the first place? Where was Hanna? And who the fuck is A. The other two questions didn't seem so important at the moment, but I knew for sure when I found out who had done this there wouldn't be anything to keep me from ripping them to shreds, not even Spencer and her hockey stick.

Once again like clockwork, my phone lit up with a new text message.

Ashley & Em sittin' in a kitchen, K.I.S.S.I.N kissin'. Guess what it takes to keep me from snitchin'

—A—

A had attached a picture of me kissing Ashley last night, this time there was no question about whether or not it happened either. All I could do is sit there frozen stiff.

"Okay this is usually the part where you hug me and tell me how brilliant I am." Spencer teased, still oblivious to the exact nature of my shitious situation.

"Don't worry, no one has to know about the liquid dream you had starring Ashley Marin." She teased again.

It wasn't really working though. Knowing that I was right all along made what I did last night seem that much worse. I never thought I'd say this but I wish Spencer had picked another time to play Sherlock. Knowing the truth meant knowing that I'd gone all Cruel Intentions on Hanna's mom out of nowhere. I imagine she'd gone up to her room that night and called my mother to tell her I should be committed.

"Spencer, I screwed up pretty bad." I finally admitted.

Grabbing my phone away she scrolled down to look at the picture.

"Yeah, that definitely does not look like a CPR lesson." Even in a moment of crisis Spencer never missed an opportunity to throw sarcasm at people.


	5. Joan

**AN: **There are maybe two or three chapters left and I will try to get them out quickly. Comments and feedback are always welcome. Once again thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>Spencer jolted toward the door and peered out the window as if playing lookout for a bank heist. She'd look at me, then up at the stairs, then turn her head to the window again.<p>

"Em, Aria's going to be here any minute with Hanna and Caleb you have got to get rid of that picture."

She was still actively shooting her gaze from the stairs to me to the window; I guess if I was ever going to go all Sugar & Spice Spencer would make a good road dog. As soon as she instructed me to delete the picture it was gone, not that A couldn't just send one mass text message to all my friends and family. As much she/he/they/it texts I'm sure they've got an unlimited plan but I don't and it would be nice not to have my multimedia messages wasted by Harriet the Spy. I got caught up pondering the possibilities of A's cell plan when I noticed Spencer's eyes shoot up toward the stairs and stay there. She looked unnerved for about a half a second before regaining her composure and putting her stealth face on.

"Ms. Marin, good morning."

I turned my head to see Ashley once again strutting down the stairs in the same suggestive nightgown from last night.

"Spencer, nice to see you." She took a short pause, looked me over then hissed "Emily." There was something about the way she said my name that left me feeling exposed, as if she knew all my secrets and wasn't afraid to acknowledge them.

She was making her way to the kitchen, but stopped midway at the sight of my suitcase.

"What's going on?" The question came off with a strong hint of accusation although I'm not sure what either of us was being accused of. I looked to Spencer who was staring back at me both of us looking for an answer to how to approach this. I guess Spencer was the first to realize the truth was the best option; or at least some version of the truth mixed with a few omissions.

"Emily called me and asked if she could spend a few days at my house?" Spencer explained.

Ashley stared back down at the suitcase looking bothered and slightly insulted by its presence. She sauntered over to the fridge and I couldn't help but notice the back of her nightgown swishing and swaying as she went. As she reached the fridge she paused to read the note I'd left. She then crumpled it and threw it in the trash before going back to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

"Have I not been hospitable to you Emily?" There was no mistaking it, this time she was absolutely using an accusatory tone with me with no explanation as to why. She took a sip of her orange juice then coldly placed the glass on the counter top. I didn't know how to answer her question, it didn't seem like something she actually wanted an answer to. All I could manage was a confused and petrified blank stare.

"Spencer, isn't your mother out of town?" Ashley continued her barrage of questions

Spencer looked to me for visual confirmation that it was okay to answer the question.

"Yes ma'am she's out of state for the week but…"

"Well that settles it. Sorry Emily, I'm going to have to cancel your little sleep over. This house has rules; I thought I told you about them last night."

Her voice was like ice and it only sent a million more thoughts racing through my head. I wondered if she'd called my mother, was she going to pretend that I never kissed her, and why didn't she want me to leave. Ashley picked up her glass and swiveled the contents around as if she were at a wine tasting. Her eyes shot back to Spencer, this time as if to ask what she was still doing here.

"I think I should probably head home." Spencer turned and apologetically batted her eyes at me. "I'll talk to you later Em."

I tried to silently beg her not to leave me alone with Ashley, but it was no use. Spencer bolted to the door. "Sorry to have woken you Ms. Crawford…I mean Ms. Marin" she stuttered out before finally leaving. The sound of the door shutting seemed symbolic of my last shot at an escape.

I sat on the steps facing the door for a while; I guess I was hoping for something to happen. Maybe the mailman would show up with a package and I could invite him in for hot chocolate, or Aria could show up with Hanna and Caleb. I'd take any excuse not to have to make sense of this situation. But I figure the best I can do is try and salvage things.

"Ms. Marin, about last night, I've just been stressed out and all over the place lately. I didn't know what I was doing and I'm sorry."

As I got up to turn and face her I realized that she was right behind me. We're literally nose to nose and I can feel her body heat pulsing toward me as she lets out a soft chuckle.

"Yes, you did. And no, you're not." She leaned into me even more and as our lips almost touch she turned her head away grabbed her orange juice and walked away.

"Hey Emily," she called out after "Don't leave that suitcase sitting out; people might get the wrong idea."

About a half hour later Aria showed up dressed in what will here-to-fore be known as the smurfette costume. I guess she was trying to get in as much white in one outfit as possible before the Labor Day cut off. Caleb and Hanna followed her in holding hands and sneaking kisses about every ten seconds. They all ran to the living room, but I was growing paranoid about this house and didn't want to risk having any sort of important conversation anywhere around A or Hanna's mom.

"Hey guys I actually haven't been out of the house in a while. Do you think we could go to that one coffee shop on Whittaker?" I plead hoping one of them will take pity on me.

"The one with all the hippies?" Aria interjected. "Ew, gross! No, last time I went there my car smelled like sea weed for days."

I was actually considering responding to Aria's random protest when Hanna rushed me out of nowhere squeezing me into a tight hug. Her grip was so tight I started to feel like an orange being drained of its juice.

"Why are we hugging?" I gasp with what little air I've managed to suck in.

Hanna was still hugging me, but she managed to loosen up the vise grip she'd been holding on me.

"I'm so sorry Em, so sorry. I ate half a cheesecake I was so upset." She finally started to pull away "I should have believed you, I should have known this was A just screwing with all of us."

As she looked at me I could see a smile forming across her face. She brushed her cheek with her hand to wipe away a tear.

"You're Emily, you'd never hurt me like that." I swallowed hard at that last statement; I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Hanna I need to tell you something" I blurt out without thinking.

Aria must have sensed the incoming storm I was about to unleash because, without hesitation she jumped into the conversation in a panic to change the subject.

"You know, I really need to go to the mall. Why don't we all go to the mall. I'm sure whatever you have to tell Hanna it will sound much better in a crowded space with lots of shiny expensive distractions."

Hanna explained that she'd only brought Caleb over to check the house for hidden cameras, which he could do while we were shopping.

"Besides, I'm in the mood for some retail therapy after recent events." She reasoned.

"When are you not in the mood for retail therapy?" Caleb joked as Hanna gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning on her heals and walking out with us.

We spent most of the car ride over teasing Hanna about having Caleb wrapped around her finger, and being filled in on the latest news about Ezra. Apparently he's amazing and brilliant and funny and cute… By the time we'd pulled into the parking lot I was finally starting to relax and feel like everything was headed back on the right track, which meant Hanna was back to spending hours trying on six hundred dollar dresses and nitpicking over whether she looked best in crimson red or ruby red polish. I tried to keep up but after the salesman went back and brought out an entire tray full of red nail polishes I decided to take a breather before I got washed away by Hanna's crimson tide. I was about half way to purses when my phone started ringing. By now freaking the hell out had become an instinctive reaction whenever my phone even so much as buzzed; so, naturally I was visibly relieved to see Spencer's name on the caller ID.

"Hey Em, can you talk or is Ms. Marin still pulling a Mommy Dearest?"

Though Spencer's sarcastic remarks seemed to always come at my expense lately, I had to admit that it was an apt description of Ms. Marin's behavior this morning.

"No, I escaped. I'm at the mall with Hanna and Aria. What's up?"

It felt like a simple enough question. Generally speaking people tend to have reasons when they call people, except of course if they're drunk dialing which I can say from firsthand experience never goes over well. But, I'm relatively sure Spencer wasn't drunk which made the elongated pause she took all the more confusing.

"I just got off the phone with Caleb." She said it as if that was the entirety of what she had to say. I'd picked up a scarf walked to the counter and purchased it before she spoke again.

"He found a camera in the kitchen, but nothing in the bathroom" she finally explained. Apparently someone had placed a surveillance camera inside the lighting fixture in Hanna's kitchen and it looked like it had been there for a while. I spent a short moment wondering exactly how long A had been watching video footage of Hanna's kitchen waiting for something to happen, but then Spencer caught me off guard with a seemingly random question.

"You know A's really only forced us into doing things we already wanted to do" she started hesitantly. "I mean you were going to come out at some point and Melissa would have found out about me and Ren eventually."

"Spencer, what's your point?" I demanded while meandering around the clearance section in the shoe department.

"Emily, do you want to sleep with Hanna's mom?" My phone cut out before I could answer the question, not that it mattered because I already knew I couldn't say the answer out loud. The truth is, ever since that night, it's all I could think about. Even her Jekyll and Hyde performance this morning made me wish her night gown would slip and I might benefit from a wardrobe malfunction. The only thing keeping me was my friendship with Hanna but I really wasn't sure how long that would last.

I rejoined Hanna and Aria a short while later and was caught off guard by the number of oversized bags full of merchandise they'd managed to accumulate in the brief time that I was gone. Aria looked like she might topple over from all the stuff she'd purchased and I would have felt wrong if I didn't offer to help her lift some of the load as we walked to the parking lot.

We'd reached Aria's car when Hanna spotted something in the distance.

"Hey, Em isn't that your car?" she asked pointing at something to her left.

I didn't believe her at first, but sure enough three rows back and about ten spaces down there was my car covered in a heap of parking tickets.

"I thought you said it was in the shop." Aria squeaked while forcing the bags into her trunk.

A mixed feeling of bewilderment and concern crept over me as I contemplated whether or not to walk over to the car.

"It was." I finally answer.


	6. Velma

**AN: **Same warning as before, this chapter's got some NSFW content. while tamer than a lot of things I've read I just thought I'd throw it out there. Thank you for reading :)

* * *

><p>As I made my way over to my car, I couldn't help wondering if these were my last few moments on earth. I hoped they wouldn't be spent making a slow creep across a mall parking lot hurt locker style. Hanna and Aria stood back looking on in terror. My hands shook with increasing fervor as I inched my way closer feeling a sudden chill all along the way. I finally arrived at the car and reached out my hand to grab the driver's side door handle. Nothing happened, no hand sneaked out from the undercarriage and snatched me at the legs; the ignition didn't suddenly light up with the car in autopilot. I was relieved, both to be alive and to have my car back; the only thing left was to check if it was working. I got out my keys but before I could do anything Aria ran over and swatted them out of my hands.<p>

"No, don't!" Aria insisted. "You don't know where that thing's been or whose been messing with it" she explained. I wanted to care, I really did, but being without my Toyota was pure torture, especially since it meant being trapped in the house with Ashley and nowhere to go without asking her for a ride.

"I don't even know if it works, I just want to see."

By now Hanna had joined her and they were both stubbornly insisting that I not touch the car until they could figure out what to do.

"We'll call Tobey to come take a look at it, until then just let Aria take you back to my house."

"I'm not letting A turn you into roadside barbeque." Aria added.

I would have put up a fight, but honestly sometimes it feels nice to know your friends are looking out for you. Instead we walked back to Aria's car and made the short drive to Hanna's house. Aria let us out and I watched as her car slowly pulled out of the driveway, every second I contemplated yelling out for her to stop and take me with her; but that never happened. Instead her car pulled down the driveway and out to the street before peeling away and out of sight.

Later in Hanna's room while she was busy unpacking her treasures I started to go over recent events in an effort to reconcile them in my mind. A lot of things just weren't adding up and they all seemed to either directly or indirectly involve Hanna's mom.

"Hey Em," Hanna called out from her closet. "I'm starving. You wanna order crepes from Bon Temps?" Even though she'd posed it as a question I sensed she was more telling me to order rather than asking.

"Do you want sweet or savory?" I called out from the bed.

"both…" she whined. "If I get a sweet will you get a savory and go splitzies with me?"

Hanna always wanted to go splits on food whenever I ordered with her, but in the spirit of our renewed friendship I agreed.

She came out of the closet with her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail wearing a tank-top and some pajama shorts. Her hair bopped up and down as she skipped to then hopped on the bed beside me. She started playing with my hair while running through her text messages to see if she'd missed anything while we were out.

"You know Emily, even your stupid hair is perfect. You're like that chick in the Pantene ads" I guess she'd decided to go back to ranting about how much of a goody-two-shoes she thought I was.

"Do you ever do anything wrong?"

"I've done plenty wrong" I let out a little too quickly.

"Yeah Em, but causing an accidental Dutch oven by farting in your sleep doesn't count." Hanna teased. She looked like she was about to say something but got suddenly distracted. She sat up in the bed staring directly at my suitcase which was resting against the dresser.

"Why is that out?" She seemed genuinely concerned.

Sensing the opportunity to cover my tracks, I didn't miss a beat. "That, uh…that's kind of what I wanted to tell you earlier. I was going to leave."

At first she seemed sad, but eventually she got over it and actually was quite amused as I explained my plan to take a bus down to Dallas and surprise my mother.

"You can't be serious. Everyone knows your mom hates surprises. She would have freaked and spent the whole week polishing jars of tomato sauce." Hanna laughed.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Ashley entered the room before anyone could let her in. This knock-enter combo was something Hanna and Mona had dubbed knentering.

"Ugh, mom I thought we talked about you knentering!" Hanna groaned. "What if we were naked?"

Ashley looked away from Hanna and turned her gaze squarely on me "Nothing I haven't seen before" she replied in a mocking tone.

She held up a bag from Bon Temps as if displaying a piece of evidence to a jury. "I guess this is going to be your dinner." She still hadn't handed the bag over.

"Well you know you can't eat in your room, so you'll have to join me down stairs if you plan on eating."

I was dreading the inevitable walk down the stairs to the kitchen. I knew there had to be something more up Ashley's sleeve; I just wasn't sure what yet. She stood sideways leaning against the door frame as if posing for a magazine. The red slip she had on looked flimsy against her toned physique. She was waiting for us to follow her down to the kitchen and apparently enjoying watching me sneak glances at her as she waited. I was directly behind her as she walked down the stairs which gave me first hand confirmation that she had on that slip and little else.

"Hey mom, do you think you could give your mechanic a call?" Hanna asked as she sat at the counter and opened the take-out bag.

"Is something wrong with your car honey?" Ashley asked with sincere concern.

"No, it's just we saw Em's car sitting out in the mall parking lot. I don't know it just seemed strange." Hanna explained.

Hanna took one crepe out of the bag, then looked it over, opened the bag back up, flipped it upside down and looked under it before sighing in frustration.

"They forgot the Velma" she groaned.

"What?" Ms. Marin questioned perplexed.

"The crepes are named after women mom. They gave us the Courtney, but there's no Velma."

Ashley looked concerned for all of ten seconds. She squatted down and pulled out a pot from under the sink.

"Well, honey I can make you some spaghetti and then you and Emily can share…"

I think Hanna lost all interest after the word spaghetti. She took the bag and the receipt and grabbed her car keys from the wall rack.

"If it's okay I think they're still open. I'm just going to go pick up the other one."

No sooner was Hanna out the door than Ashley had pulled out the Velma from the refrigerator.

"No reason why you shouldn't eat up Em, I'm sure Hanna's going to be a while."

That move really took the cake and I was incredibly upset with myself for not seeing it coming.

"I should have known." I grumble still seated at the counter.

"Known what?" Ashley shot back cockily.

She came around and leaned against the counter facing me and looking particularly predatory. I watched patiently as she playfully rubbed one leg up and down against the other. Despite the fact that I was no longer leaving, I still wasn't in the mood to put up with her head games.

"I can read you like a book you know." I shoot back confidently.

To this she responds by uncrossing her legs and walking up behind me so that my head was resting against her chest.

"Wouldn't you rather lick me like a stamp?"

She placed her hands out in front of me and rested them against the counter top, which just happened to be an all too convenient way to prevent me from leaving. I felt the muscles in my jaw clenching in anticipation and a flash of heat wash over me. At the same time I also felt some sense of relief, at least she'd dropped the pretense of a guessing game and made it abundantly clear what she wanted me to do. Slipping the knife and fork out from under my grasp, she began cutting up the crepe I'd yet to take a bite of. She then gouged at a piece with the fork and held it up to my mouth.

"Don't you want to taste it?"

Something magnetic and irresistible was pulling my lips toward that fork. I tried to hold back but found my mouth parting against my will. Tempted, I guess, by the promise of delicious apples and roasted walnuts drenched in brown sugar and caramel sauce. I tried to grab the fork away from her but she stopped me with her other arm and gently guided my hands toward my lap.

"No hands on the table Emily" She instructed.

"What do you want Ms. Marin?" I plead after finally giving in and letting her feed the crepe to me.

I felt the chair swiveling underneath me, all of the sudden I was face-to-face with Ashley and she honestly couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"All I want is for you to be honest about what you want." She explained in a rather abrupt matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine, I am attracted to you and I have been for a while." I try to speak confidently but her gaze has got a hold on me and its making me equal parts nervous and excited.

"That's what you wanted right? Me to stroke your ego?"

As she takes her hands and eases me off of the chair I can feel the softness of her finger tips slipping up my sides until I'm finally on my feet.

"Among other things" Ashley teases.

We stand there for a minute nose to nose daring the other to move first. She's exhibiting a level of confidence unlike anything I've ever seen before.

"You know Emily, in most cultures it's considered rude to eat without offering anything to everyone else in the house" She finally spoke. She then took one of her fingers and brushed it against my lip wiping away a string of caramel. I watched as she seductively placed the finger in her mouth and licked it clean.

"Delicious" she declared with a smile.

Whatever resolve I had left, it was gone right then and Ashley knew it, but she waited for me to make the first move. I brought our lips within touching distance but hesitated before finally taking the plunge. I sucked down on her bottom lip and attempted to maneuver myself away from the counter in order to maintain some semblance of control. It was no use though. She was kissing me like a hungry panther ready to devour me at any minute. My hands dropped to the sides of her slip as I felt her bite down on my neck. I had managed to push the slip up a bit and was now making direct contact with the skin underneath. My hands trembled from the contact as I felt her legs wrap around mine.

"Do you think you can make it up the stairs Emily?" she asked smartly before reaching underneath my shirt to unclasp my bra.

"Here is fine." I gasp in anticipation. As my shirt began to slip over my head I saw a wave of light hit the room and I could only assume that Hanna had finally returned. We pulled away in a hurry and rushed to fix our clothing before Hanna entered the room.

She sat and ate her food with little to no fanfare or speculation about what we'd been up to while she was gone. I tried to play it cool as we went up to bed that night, but really all I could think about was what a horrible p-blocker Hanna had turned out to be.

"Hey Em," she yawned out from bed. "Tomorrow you and me need to go down to that car shop and give that Lexie girl a piece of our minds."

"Sure thing Hanna." I yawn back before settling in for the night.


	7. Rebecca

**AN: **I think I should clarify that I do not write smut. The M rating is simply to ensure that I can write an adult situation if needed without readers feeling surprised. I'm pretty sure the next chapter is the last. Thank you for reading and please keep the feedback coming.

* * *

><p>Sure enough the very next morning Hanna woke me up at an ungodly hour and dragged me down to the mechanics. Marco's Auto Parts; the place reeked of rusty car parts. Not only that, every second we spent there I felt another layer of icky sediment piling on top of my skin. In an effort to keep myself from running out, I started counting the number of times Hanna spazzed out over a fly in the room. So far my count was at twelve. We'd been there fifteen minutes before anyone actually noticed us. By notice I mean that fifteen minutes in a pervy looking greased up mechanic strolled up to the front counter , looked us over and shouted to the back room<p>

"Hey Carl, we got two dames here!"

He then simply turned and walked away without the slightest concern for why we were patronizing his establishment. Hanna began to impatiently tap her fingers against the counter top somewhat in tune to the Lone Ranger theme song. Five minutes later, a less gruff looking slightly younger man walked out from the back and shyly approached us.

"Hi, I'm Carl. Can I help you ladies." He said it as if reading from a cue card.

Hanna's finger tapping finally stopped. "We just have a few questions Carl…" she started before Carl unintentionally interrupted her.

"Is your car no longer running smoothly? You should try one of our new synthetics. It'll keep her going for months."

Normally, this would be the part where Hanna stormed off in a huff and demanded to speak to the manager. I think something about Carl's sheepish mannerisms enchanted her and she managed to stay calm.

"No, no we're not having any car trouble, well not exactly. I…we need to speak to one of your mechanics, a female."

Carl stood for a while looking as confused as Oprah Winfrey at a Holiday Inn.

"Female mechanic?" he questioned.

"Her name's Lexie" I add in an effort to jog his memory.

He looked even more confused than before. He stood silent for a full minute only moving to take out a handkerchief to wipe his brow and hand with. By now the other mechanic had stepped back out and was looking contemptibly toward Hanna and me.

"Naw, we ain't got no girl mechanics" Carl finally spoke up.

The other mechanic, who's pocket stitching indicated his name was Marco, stepped out in front of Carl.

"You girls got a car that needs fixing?" he demanded rather abruptly.

"We're just looking for one of your mechanics, her name's Lexie." I repeat if only for his edification.

This only seemed to further his hostile demeanor and he now stood with his arms crossed and his legs in a southpaw position.

"I think my brother already told you two, we don't employ chicks here." He huffed.

Hanna rolled her eyes in irritation, she was clearly not as fond of Marco as she was of Carl.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you just admitted to employment discrimination." She snorted.

Marco, completely unfazed by Hanna's new knowledge walked off to the back of the shop again, but not before instructing Carl to hurry it up and get us out of his shop.

"I got paying customers waiting." He called out from the back.

Hanna quickly thanked Carl for being so nice and gave him her cell number in case he heard anything that could help us. I found that last move shocking and called her on it on the way to school.

"Oh please, he's harmless." She dismissed. Then a bit of a smile began to creep over her face as if she knew something and was trying unsuccessfully to keep it inside.

"What are you so happy about, we know nothing." I questioned

"Em, think about it. A put some strange voodoo on your car and then when my mom calls the mechanic some random chic shows up that we can't find. I bet her name's not even Lexie."

I was beginning to see her train of thought and I did not like where she was going.

"I think I know wh…" before she could finish that statement I impulsively covered her mouth with my hand, except that I was so flustered I ended up covering both her mouth and her eyes which made for a very unsafe five seconds of driving.

"Emily what the hell! You could have killed us." Hanna fumed.

"You could have killed us too" I shot back, equally as upset.

At this, Hanna just looked puzzled and irritated.

"The last time you said that you got hit by a car. Dr. Sullivan said it and randomly disappeared." I explain.

By the time we reached the school parking lot Hanna had finally calmed down and conceded that she was wrong to throw that statement out without warning. I then apologized for freaking out and nearly causing an accident. I found it oddly amusing that "sorry I almost killed you" had become an almost hackneyed expression in our friendship.

Spencer stood in the hallway leaned up against my locker and waiving a set of keys at me as if they were a proxy for her hand.

"Oh my god what is that?" I question, not wanting to get too excited.

"Well, it's not Lady Gaga's newest hat." Spencer chirped. "Tobey says your car is good to go. Oh and I tried to pay off those parking tickets for you, but someone already beat me to it." There was no need for an explanation; we were all pretty sure there was only one person who'd want to pay off my parking tickets.

"Anyway, your car's in the back of the student lot. You can thank me later." Spencer finished finally handing my keys over and looking pleased with herself. By now Hanna had walked off with Mona and Aria had joined us. I opened my locker to put my stuff away only to be greeted by yet another message from A.

You're a kitty who likes a cougar, just remember curiosity killed the cat.

—A—

I stood starring into my locker a little too long because eventually Aria pushed me aside to get a look at what I was so captivated by. Without even asking Aria then snatched the note down and showed it to Hanna. It felt a little reminiscent of the time I got a skin infection when I was seven and my mother called all my aunts in to inspect it. I half expected Spencer to start lathering me in Vick's Vapor Rub while Aria sprayed everything within arm's reach with Windex.

"I thought A wanted you with Hanna's mom, what the hell is this supposed to mean?" Aria inquired.

"It means A wants me to stop asking about Lexie."

Spencer snatched the note away crumpled it and tossed it on the floor.

"No" she corrected "It means that bitch just threatened your life and I'm not going to stand for it."

You could always tell when Spencer was really riled up about something because a little vein in the middle of her forehead would start pulsating. Right now it was throbbing out of control.

"This is so fucking ridiculous, it's like Hitchcock's Rebecca come to life" she continued.

"Only you would see this as an appropriate time to be referencing Hitchcockian theater" Aria joked.

Spencer wouldn't let it go though. "I'm serious, we are being stalked by a psychotic nut who's obsessed with a dead girl and hell bent on destroying us." She explained.

"So A is Ms. Danvers?" I reason.

"Exactly!" Spencer exclaimed before pausing in mild confusion. "Wait, you've actually seen that one?"

I shot my eyes to the ground too embarrassed to actually admit why I'd watched the movie in the first place, but any hope of keeping my motives a secret was lost when Aria noticed my sudden reluctance and decided to be my mouth piece.

"Spencer, that movie's got major lesbian subtext. Of course she's seen it, probably more than once."

With that we parted ways and agreed to try and figure things out during our lunch period.

I spent most of the school day happily planning a day trip to a bunch of random locations as a way to reconnect with the driven road. I even snuck out just to check and make sure my car was still there; it was. Maybe I was obsessing but being without my car made me realize how much I did not miss freshman year. By lunch time I was spouting off about the Toyota the way Aria drones on about Ezra.

"I'm happy for you Em, but seriously it's enough." Hanna teased as we entered the cafeteria.

She walked over to the usual table then moved as if to sit next to Spencer, but was swiftly blocked.

"Okay why do I suddenly feel like Forest Gump on the school bus?" Hanna questioned.

"Sorry, but uh Mona is insisting that she needs some personal advice that only you are capable of giving."

I knew it was a lie just as soon as Spencer spat it out, but amazingly Hanna bought it and trotted over to sit with Mona.

"Sorry, I had to get rid of her" Spencer explained as Aria entered the room.

"Hanna told me about the no Lexie situation in our English Lit class and it got me thinking." She paused as if preparing to reveal a secret identity.

"I think I know who…" Before she could finish I impulsively stomped on her foot.

"What is wrong with you, you would think by now people understood that you cannot say that."

Aria suddenly sparked by a bit of creativity decided to chime in.

"How about a code word, like um I know who played Ms. Danvers."

Spencer first went on a mini rant about how Judith Anderson was an incredibly underrated actress, but eventually she agreed that Ms. Danvers was a great cover. Then she put on her thinking face and proceeded to make a string of rather bizarre connections.

"Em, first things first your mom asks our parents if you can stay with someone and Ms. Marin jumps at the opportunity to take you in." Spencer started.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a contest, your parents are never home and Aria's are still trying to get their marriage back on track" I point out.

"Okay, but then she gives you tickets to a spa where you just happen to get massaged by Creepy McCreeperson. You said yourself that the hand felt female. Then she starts messing with your head and talking about tacos, then your car just randomly stops working and who of all people shows up to give you a ride?"

Aria looked as if she was in search of a bucket of popcorn to go along with Spencer's fascinating tale.

"She called her car service and was all chummy with some mysterious mechanic that doesn't even seem to exist. As if that wasn't enough she tricked her own daughter just to get her out of the house so she could jump your bones."

As the understanding of what Spencer was alluding to started to sink in, I began to panic. Could MS. Marin really be part of this whole ridiculous plot? If she was A or one of them, why was she so obsessed with me? How could I possibly go back to Hanna's house knowing what I know now? And why after all this was I still so incredibly attracted to her?

"Wait" Aria announced "If Ms. Marin is Ms. Danvers, when is she going to be done with Emily?"

I paused and thought about Aria's question for a minute "If Spencer's right, this whole thing isn't going to be over until someone's house gets burned down."

I watched patiently as Spencer carefully chewed down the last bite of her sandwich before swallowing it down with a gulp of water. I had been playing with the bits of steamed broccoli on my tray and Aria would occasionally stab at one with her fork and pop it into her mouth.

"Nobody's house is getting burned down." Spencer finally declared.

"Em, you're going to have to cancel your joy ride for tonight" she finished.

She looked up at the both of us with a bone shaking amount of seriousness.

"Pack your bags girls, we're going to Manderley." Spencer declared affirmatively.


	8. Alison

**AN**: Okay, this is the last chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed reading it. This is probably my last fic for a long time. It's a long chapter, but it's worth it (I hope). Thank you again for reading **please please leave feedback** thank you!

* * *

><p>Plans tend to get really fucked up when you've had a few drinks. I mean, I'm no lush or anything but after what Spencer had planned I thought I deserved one or two drinks for courage. Mona keeps a small bottle of tequila tucked in her purse that she thinks no one knows about. But every time she takes out her wallet I feel like a mariachi band is looming just around the corner. It was surprisingly easy to sneak the liquid gold out of her purse. All I had to do was wait for her latest boy-toy to walk by and she was sufficiently distracted.<p>

Did I mention that Spencer's "plan" is completely insane and by insane I mean certifiable. Turns out "going to Manderley" is Spencer speak for camping out in front of Alison's old house and waiting for someone to find us. Oh, and by "someone" clearly she means one of A's hentchmen, Mrs. Marin or otherwise.

"Alison's house is in the opposite direction of where she lives and none of us are going to tell her where you are so if she finds you, we'll know she's tracking you" Spencer explained this as if it were all random everyday stuff, like planning a pizza party.

You know the best part is that she looked at me, as serious as ever and told me not to worry because she and Aria would be back at her house looking out the window. Okay, maybe this is the tequila talking but seriously? I mean what the fuck? Just because she dresses like Sherlock freaking Holmes, that doesn't mean she's qualified to set a trap for a psychopath using me as cheese. If it weren't for being distracted by her pouty lips I would have taken one of her riding gloves and slapped her with it.

Okay, I admit having a drink before school got out was just about the worst idea I ever had. I could barely stay focused in Biology and by some miracle of Murphy's Rule I was selected to read aloud from the text book. Let's just say you could have made a drinking game out of how many times I mistakenly said orgasm in place of organism. My only saving grace was that it had all but worn off by the end of sixth period though I'm pretty sure my mother will be hearing from my busy-body Bio teacher. It'll be something along the lines of "your absence is clearly causing her to act out…" which inevitably will cause my mother to wonder if I'm suffering from reefer madness.

The girls and I met up in the parking lot one last time to go over the details of our plan.

"Em you're going to be fine" Spencer insisted "every things going to work out like we planned it"

"Said Barbra Bush to the Katrina victims" I tease, half seriously.

I then took the time to remind them that Spencer's house faces the back of Alison's, so they won't have any way of knowing who did or didn't come.

"My god, Em stop freaking out we'll be like thirty yards away literally" Aria advised. "Just text us or call if something goes wrong."

I guess they were right what was the big deal after all I was just going to a dead girl's house to wait on my crazy hot sex-obsessed stalker so I could ask her if she's the evil genius who's been killing people and terrorizing us for forever. No big deal at all really. I decided then that if I made it through this I needed to find friends whose idea of adventure was mixing different sodas at the drinking fountain.

"You told Ashley you'd be home by 4:00 right?" Spencer questioned.

"yep."

"And you're sure she'd go looking for you?" Aria questioned.

I thought back to the countless freak outs Mrs. Marin had whenever Hanna or I didn't come home on time. I thought it was a very strange thing to obsess over especially since she'd let Hanna's boyfriend live with them.

"I'm sure!" I insist "By 5pm she'll be flipping out and calling Nancy Grace."

"Emily, we're coming to get you at 6pm whether she shows or not." Spencer assures me while placing a hand on my shoulder.

Aria seemed unusually calm about the whole thing.

"She's most likely not going to show" Aria explained. "Then you'll spend two hours sitting in your car listening to Serena Ryder songs on your iPod until we meet up and head over to Hanna's for a girl's night" she blurted rather matter-of-factly.

Spencer thought it was hilarious, I on the other hand was offended.

"You know just because I like girls it doesn't mean I like Serena Ryider's music."

Both Spencer and Aria rolled their eyes at that claim.

Aria held out her hand as if expecting a tip "Give me your iPod and prove it then" she demanded.

Rather than suffer the embarrassment of loosing that bet, I hopped in my car insisting that we didn't have time for silly games since it was already 4:15pm. Spencer and Aria skipped off humming the tune to "Good Morning Sunshine" and I kicked myself for even knowing that's the song they were mocking me with.

***XX***

Sitting in a driveway for two hours is not my idea of a sensible way to spend the evening, especially when you're intentionally avoiding two of your favorite songs just to spite your know-it-all friends. But I at least had the comfort of knowing that Aria was turning out to be right for once. It was almost six and no sign of Ashley or any A related specimen yet. By 5:50 I'd decided to leave and sent the girls a text to let them know I was going to get my nails done and I'd meet up at Hanna's after.

I began to pull out of the driveway thinking for once I was being paranoid when I look in my rearview to see Ashley, who seems to have materialized from out of nowhere, standing directly behind my car.

Shit just got real. As I put the car back into park, she marched over to the driver's side window and motioned for me to roll it down.

"I was just on my way to pick up your mail" she explained. "Hope you're not having car trouble again."

She bit her bottom lip as she smiled at me. Her words sounded so sweat but the way she looked at me as they came out, all I could think about is how screwed I was at this moment.

"my friends are uh, they're going to be here any minute." I manage to croak out which only makes her laugh.

"Emily, you know you girls aren't supposed to be hanging out around here. I'd hate to have to tell Mrs. Hastings you've been coaxing the other girls into ignoring her legal advice."

She clearly hadn't been home yet and her hair was still up, the way she wears it when she's at work. I could just make out the nape of her neck. I was already losing the fight to maintain my will power. Still, I forged ahead trying to figure my way out of what seemed like an inescapable trap.

Ashley then leaned further into my car and unhooked the lock before opening the door flight attendant style.

"Get out of the car Emily." I don't know how she managed to sound so commanding and unassuming at the same time, but it worked. It really worked. She could have told me to sing the alphabet while climbing a tree and I would have done it.

"Spencer and Aria are on their way" I lied again my voice shaking just as much as before. Only now my entire body was a wreck with nervousness which Ashley looked pleased with.

"Oh come on Em, I think we both know that isn't true; just like you know I didn't come here to pick up your mail for you." She pressed a button on her keychain and we both watched Alison's garage door go up. Then she moved over to my side so that her lips were against my ear and started to whisper.

"You have questions, I've got answers." She explained, turning her head in the direction of the open garage.

If I hadn't swallowed the last of Mona's tequila when Mrs. Marin decided to go all Gothika standing behind my car like the queen of the undead, this might have seemed like a bad idea. Instead I found myself willfully waltzing into the garage with Ashley and her heels following closely behind.

"Alright, I'm in. Now tell me how you knew I was here."

She began to circle me like a shark, then reached out her hand to cup my cheek.

"You're so cute; did you really think you were going to get something for nothing?"

She pulled her hand away and sat precariously on the edge of a seat that seemed almost strategically placed inside the garage. I watched as she pressed the button again and the door closed behind us.

"See Emily in business you'll learn about the concept of quid-pro-quo. In other words if you want the answer you'll have to give me something in return."

I walked around the room looking for something I could sit on, but there was nothing, with the obvious exception of Ashley's lap, but that's not the point.

"So what do you want?" I hesitantly inquired

"We'll start with your shoes" she replied motioning for me to remove them. She was enjoying herself I could tell by the cheeky smile she had plastered on.

"You want me to strip for you?" I yelped in shock and frustration.

"No, of course not, that would be wrong" Ashley insisted. "I just want to buy your clothes, off the rack so to speak."

Remember when I said alcohol fucks up your plans? Well this is definitely case in point. Clearly I saw through the bull she was feeding me. To tell the truth, I think I really just wanted to sleep with her and was too tipsy to tell myself no. So, off came the shoes, to Ashley's delight.

"Your toes are so cute!" she teased.

I wasn't, however, tipsy enough to forget the arrangement.

"Answer the question" I remind her.

I watched as she taped her fingers against the arm rest teasing them back and forth and then looking up at the ceiling as if waiting for a sign before answering.

"It was so sweet of Spencer to have your car checked out, too bad there's nothing wrong with your beautiful Toyota." I watched as she pulled the clip out of her hair letting her locks fall to her back.

"You might want to check that emergency kit you keep in your trunk. I hear those often come with GPS trackers."

The cold of the floor against my bare feet was sending my nerves into shock.

"Are you working for A?" I ask while trying desperately to stay still.

"That's your shirt" Ashley smirked, eagerly awaiting the removal of the next item.

I pulled my shirt up and lifted it over my head readying myself to let it fall to the floor. It was over my eyes, but I could make out enough through the fabric to see that Ashley had gotten up from the chair and was standing directly in from of me.

"Hand it to me." She demanded, just as calmly as you would ask for a glass of water.

I held it in my hand letting it dangle at my side. Ashley just stood there looking straight ahead at everything except my eyes. She knew she won and I guess she was planning on taking her sweet time enjoying it. She had this devilish look on her face that made it clear I wasn't going to get a fair deal out of this exchange.

"No touching" I weakly state. Of course there would be touching this was obviously going to happen, but with that look on her face, I'd much rather it be initiated by me.

"Emily," she chuckled "you're in no position to be making demands." She reached out and grabbed the hand that was holding my shirt.

"A isn't a person." She seductively hissed with delight as my eyes shot up in confusion. "Did I just blow your mind?"

"Trust me" I shot back "you'd know if you did."

She ran her fingers through her hair and tossed it to one side letting out a sigh of indifference.

"There's a network. Someone in the network finds out you want something and you get recruited to join."

She slowly unbuttoned the top two buttons on her blouse, just enough for me to get a peak at her cleavage which seemed particularly plump and present today. I felt my eyes wandering toward her chest begging another button to be unfastened if not by will then at least by telepathy.

"You girls pissed off a lot of powerful people. They'd do anything to keep you quiet, even offer you up to me on a silver platter."

I thought about asking her why she was still fully clothed, but I figured it would be a waste of a question. Occasionally in my head I'd fantasize about taking Ashley by the hair pushing her against the wall of the garage and helping her with the rest of those buttons. The alcohol and cold were definitely getting to me. I knew I only had one or two good questions left in me before I got too distracted to keep my hands to myself.

"Who's Lexie?"

Ashley began spinning her finger in the air as if to indicate that I should turn around. No sooner had I done this than she had her hands on my back unclipping my bra. She let out another soft laugh as it fell to the ground. I felt her chest pressed up against me as she wrapped her arms around my center.

"Oh my, you are cold" she observed while letting a finger linger then slip over my right nipple.

"Lexie, is one of the powerful people that doesn't want you talking" Ashley let her hands slip to the belt of my pants.

"I'm running out of clothes" I observe.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point." Ashley teased.

"What does she make you do?" I manage to get out before being spun around so that we are face to face.

"Nothing special really," Ashley sighed. She then knelt down so that her head met with my mid section, grabbed at my pants and unzipped them before yanking them away from my legs.

"I keep track of you…and your friends. In exchange she facilitates these little situations for me." She got back up on her feet and positioned herself so that her knee was just between my thighs. The friction was slight, almost unintentional even. But it was enough to drive me absolutely crazy. Before I could stop myself I'd taken a handful of her hair and was kissing her madly. I ripped her shirt open exposing a black bra with red lace trim. Not to be out done she wrapped her leg around one of mine and used it to gain leverage. She then shoved me against the back wall and began to have her way with me. I felt her knee rhythmically rubbing against the center of my panties while she tore into my neck sucking down with full force. Just as I was about to take them off myself she pushed my hands over my head and pulled away.

"Aren't you going to ask me who killed Alison?" she questioned, seeming slightly confused.

While normally I totally would have asked her about that, at the moment my head was surging with hormones and anticipation so instead I lowered my eyes full of lust and blurted out "Alison was a bitch and I'd rather be licking a cunt than talking about one."

Ashley took all of two seconds to find her way down to my panties after that. She bit at the elastic and playfully teased me before finally removing them. I felt her slip her fingers in, then I felt her tongue. Her hand went up to cover my mouth at some point. It was all an amazing blur of awesomeness. Suffice it to say, my mind was blown and she knew it. I took a while to regain my composure and when I did she softly inquired whether or not I'd be returning the favor. I didn't say a word but led her over to the chair she'd been sitting in from before. By now the only thing she had on was her skirt and at some point during my big O moment she'd slipped out of her underwear so it was literally just the skirt. I kissed my way down to her center, stopping to pay some attention to her pointedly erect nipples. I then got busy pushing her skirt up and kissing her lips. I wanted to take my time, but Ashley had other ideas. Any time I tried to come up she'd gently guide my head back down. She then pulled my hand up to her face and began sucking off my fingers. I could have come just watching that. Eventually she started to contract and squirm and I knew I'd done my job. I heard her sigh out my name before pulling me up to meet her face and kissing me softly.

"good girl." Ashley let the compliment linger a while before offering me my clothes back and putting her own back on.

****XX****

I showed up to Hanna's around 7:30 trying as much as possible not to look like someone who just had sex. Dirty hot sex in a filthy garage, but yeah, no one needed to know about that. Spencer, Aria and Hanna were all sitting on Hanna's bed Facebook stalking the entire school when I arrived. Hanna was laughing at Mona's recent status update, something about forgetting an important item in her purse.

I tried to join in, but at the sight of me Spencer suddenly had the urge to go down to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I put a pizza in I think it's ready now" she insisted. "Em, you should come help out."

She grabbed my hand, looked at my nails, then up at me. "Yeah, you should definitely come help." She insisted while rushing me out the door before I could object.

We weren't in the kitchen long before she started grilling me.

"So what happened?"

"You mean at the nail salon?" I question.

Spencer simply cocked her head to the side and rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Yes, at the nail salon where you received the world's worst manicure. You're not fooling me Em, those nails are exactly the same as when we left school."

Damn Spencer and her Scooby-Doo skills. I wasn't really sure what I could say to get out of this so I did the next best thing. I opened the oven and pretended my hand slipped as I was checking on the pizza. Yes, I actually am desperate enough to intentionally burn myself rather than admit to sleeping with Hanna's mom.

"Ahh!" I winced in pain.

I got no sympathy from Spencer who just stood there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Emily Fields if you think I fell for that you're mistaken, I invented that trick."

She was about to go back in on questioning me when we both heard the door knob twisting and the unmistakable sound of heels hitting the marble floor in the entry way. Ashley made her way to the kitchen and greeted us with a slightly mysterious smile. She had stopped to pick up a new top since I'd practically shredded her blouse. The one she had on now was rather low cut at the neck line. You could even make out the top of her…wait no. My god you could make out the top of my bra, MY bra which she was wearing with MY name stitched into the top corner.

"Hey girls, what are you up to?" Ashley questioned.

Spencer put her serious face on and eyed her down "baking a pizza, we'll cut you a slice if you want" Spencer held the pizza cutter up as if brandishing a weapon. Mrs. Marin didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"No thanks," she responded "I've already eaten."

With that Spencer dropped her grip on the pizza cutter so that it clattered on the floor as Ashley walked off to her room. I just stood there hoping she hadn't noticed Ashley wearing my bra or picked up on my suddenly shifty behavior. Unfortunately, no such luck was had. She turned to face me with a look of shock and surprise.

"Emily Fields!" she proclaimed "You dirty little girl."


End file.
